1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor device structures, and more specifically, to a structure and method for strained transistor directly on insulator.
2. Related Art
With known very short channel transistor device structures, saturation current (Idsat) enhancement due to low-field mobility improvement is dramatically reduced due to velocity saturation. In addition, the use of relaxed silicon carbon (SiC) degrades mobility due to the presence of carbon (C).
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.